Sciophobia
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: Vio and Shadow plan to have a baby, but as they enter a storm of which there seems to be no end, they begin to question the light at the end of the tunnel. Summary does this no favours. SHADOWxVIO, MPREG, CHARACTER DEATH


**Sciophobia **by Life Is A Highway66

* * *

**Legend of Zelda **© **Nintendo**

* * *

I got themes from a 100 themes challenge, and just picked out the ones that I thought I might be able to make something of.. This is probably my favouritest one—shot I have ever done. Because, heh. I get my kicks out of making people miserable when I'm miserable.

* * *

**Dark**

Vio felt empty; ever since he had been handed the baby book to the expectant 'mother' Red and father Blue. When Amethyst had been born he felt his heart drop at the feeling of his empty middle, knowing that there was supposed to be a baby inside of him. Every time he saw the small girl, he was aware of the ache in his mind, informing him that the small bump was his purpose now that Gufuu and Ganon had been defeated. Yet, he knew of one issue that was in his way of this goal. Namely, who was going to father it. He looked to Shadow; as much as he loved the purple haired man, he was not exactly father material. Loving to scare people, hating the light. Vio smiled, being reserved and at times cocky, he was hardly the picture perfect father (mother?), but he felt as though he had much love to give, which was not fulfilled by Shadow. Although, there was yet _another _aspect of their relationship which persisted in following him in a guilty cloud around his mind…

Vio and Shadow were both virgins.

He knew Shadow would be the one to top, and in all honesty, the way Red talked about his first time with Blue… It terrified him. Every time he pleasured his boyfriend with his mouth or hand, his heart froze at the thought of something _that size_ inside of him. That was one pain he dreaded the thought of. But as Blue, Red and Green looked down and marvelled at baby Amethyst, Vio whispered hotly into Shadow's ear promises of heat, promises of flesh, promises of passion. Promises of surrendering his body. But Vio smirked against the man shivering with delightful anticipation; if he was to conquer this fear, then he wanted to bring Shadow out of the darkness.

* * *

**Light**

Vio held Shadow's hand tightly, noticing his quivering form, and smiled in encouragement. Taking shaking steps forward from the darkness and shadows from the bedroom, they both eyed that strip of light. Vio stepped forward and turned to smile at his boyfriend, the sun illuminating his face on the most part. "Just think about it, Shadow," His voice was almost husky, and his lids half shut; full of a foreign darkening feeling which seemed foreign to the other in the room, "The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can do _whatever_ you like with me."

Shadow's own darkened eyes widened at this, and with a held breath pulled his hand up to stroke Vio's cheek; he hissed at the heat the sun gave, before pushing his hand up further and stepping into the light for the first time. "Goddesses," Vio breathed, "Shadow… The light. It makes you look so… _Handsome_."

And he told the truth. The light caught his eyes, and the crimson colour seemed to glow in an unknown, new and excited way, seemingly making its way into him. The purple hair illuminated by the strop showed the different shades that made up his questionable hair colour. Vio cradled the back of his neck, and pulled him closer, brushing their lips over one another's, taking in the warmth of the body and the light at the same time. Shadow pulled him closer by the waist, and almost purred at the contact. "So, you owe me…"

* * *

**Innocence**

Vio sat in the living room of the house that the Link's once shared, but with Blue, Red and Amethyst in their own home, and Green living in the Castle, that left the two of them alone in the house that was meant to hold five. Shadow had guessed that this fact meant that he could set up for the night easily without Vio noticing what he was doing (and thanked the others silently for this fact). Vio was dozing, meanwhile, watching the flicking of the flames which gave light and warmth to the place, however, as he felt two arms wrap around him, his eyes widened. But as the owner of the embrace began to kissing the top of his left ear, he soon found himself relaxing again.

"Don't get too comfortable," Shadow chuckled; a chuckle that sent shivers down the spine f his boyfriend and hopefully soon to be lover. He began moving his kisses to his neck, his lips passed a particularly sensitive part of Vio which caused him to allow a slight moan to pass his lips. Shadow smirked, holding the hand of the other Link before pulling on it gently, in an attempt to get him to follow, "You made me face my fear today, so let me take away your biggest fear." He laughed momentarily, "I'll also be taking away something else away from you."

Vio rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be taken away from the sofa to the bedroom, where Shadow waited outside, motioning for Vio to enter first. Cautiously, he did so, and the tears in his eyes stung as they threatened to fall. The room was surrounded by candles, some fiving off a spicy scent that reminded him of the man waiting to ravish him, in all honesty, he felt as though the room was a tight embrace given by the shadow himself. He moved closer to the bed and flushed as he noticed the tray of oils on the bedside table and the rose petals covering the sheets.

He turned to Shadow, beginning to undress himself, "Shadow Link, you know that good boys must get rewarded, right?"

* * *

**Creation**

Vio laid on the floor; his legs in the air, and the back of them resting against the bed. He covered his face as guilt washed over him; it had been six months since he and Shadow had first made love, and although he was aware that they were not _trying_, the lack of life inside of him was becoming beyond distressing. While others sparred, he dove into books telling the best ways to create life. He had tried having sex every day for a month, making sure Shadow did not pull out of him for a while after his release, he had even tried fertility wine! In short, he had tried _everything_.

And that is how he found himself in this position, his guilt only worsening as he saw Shadow lying down on the bed, and looking down at him with a frown. "Vio, we need to talk." Vio furrowed his brows and turned his head to silently convey his confusion; that was until he noticed the book that was being held out to him. "Why did you ask or even _talk _to me about this? This is sick, getting me to get you pregnant. Why? I _like _it just you and me!"

Vio flushed and stood up, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend, he took Shadow's hands, "I'm sorry, I know I should've talked to you, but I needed to do this. Just look at how happy Amethyst has made Red… And _Blue_, for Goddesses sake! Ever since I saw her, I knew this is what I wanted." Seeing the betrayal still evident in Shadow's eyes he continued, "It's what's made me get over the fear of having sex with you. And just think, if we _do _have a baby, you can teach it to be evil—even teach it to use magic!" There was still a silence that hung in the air, and so letting go of those two hands, and rested his elbows on his knees, and cradled his head, "I just thought it'd be like having a dog that'd slowly learn to talk…"

That seemed to catch Shadow's attention as his ears pricked up, and he turned to face the purple Link, "So, what's the best position for conception?"

* * *

**Test**

_Good thing I love him_, Shadow thought to himself as he listened to Vio vomiting in the bathroom, he squeezed his eyes shut, undoubtedly disgusted at the sounds that his lover made as he gagged and dry—heaved. He continued to lie on the bed, waiting for him to come into the bedroom; bored of waiting, he picked up the book that Vio had begun reading at night. He laughed and shook his head at the page he opened it on to; it was a detailed description of two young men in the middle of heated love making. He looked up to see his boyfriend naked and leaning against the doorframe, "Vio—?"

Vio crawled onto the bed, and then over to Shadow, "Hey, baby," He began, putting his knees either side of the purple haired man; straddling his hips, "I think you've been a bad boy, don't you? I think you need to be punished." He smirked, allowing his hands to travel over the other man's chest, "I think… For your punishment… I'm gonna ride you until you can move anymore." He moved down, and as he felt a growing hardness against him, he frowned, slapping the man below him. "Why! Why didn't you come and rub my back! Or hold my hair!"

Shadow blinked, trying to speak, but not finding the words as the only thing he could think of at that moment was how he had managed to get himself from guaranteed sex to being yelled at in an unspeakable amount of time. "Are you alright?" Was all he managed to say, but seeing he anger that was swelling in Vio's eyes, he continued to say, "I thought you might've wanted to be left alone…" Vio started to cry. Rolling off his boyfriend, he curled up and sobbed gently as the Shadow Link moved closer to spoon with him. He wanted desperately to tell him to get off, but he found himself weak and submitting to any touches that the other made as they found their way to Vio's middle and gripped; his own hand tensing around the white stick that sealed their fates. "Vi, have you put on weight?" Shadow continued to press against it, however, as soon as he did, he regretted it. The smaller man stood quickly, pulling on his leggings and undershirt, before running out of the room, "Vio!" Shadow called, following, and not noticing the stick left on the bed with the positive sign on it.

* * *

**In the Storm**

Shadow grabbed Vio's hand, pulling him close as he continued to loudly cry, forcing the purple—clad Link closer to his chest, he snaked an arm around his waist, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean anything by it—"

"You called me fat! Why would you do that!" He struggled momentarily before pulling out of his grasp, as he was forcing his cloak and boots on, he continued to yell and cry, "You never even cared about me, did you! You never wanted to be with me! I know you hated me for betraying you, but I thought you were over that! I thought you loved me!" He threw open the door and walked out into Hyrule Field, where the dark skies and strong winds implied there was a storm coming, "Don't bother following me. You obviously never loved me. Never wanted to have children with me!"

* * *

**Under the Rain**

The final part of the sentence caught Shadow's attention, pulling his boots on before following his small lover, everything clicked into place as he finally understood what was wrong. The rain began to fall as he stepped outside and thanked the Goddesses for the fact that Vio was not far away, allowing them express their love under the rain.

* * *

**Night**

"A baby?" Shadow asked, holding his blond—haired lover from behind, and rubbing a hand against his soon—to—be swollen stomach, Vio just stroked his hand, and held it lightly, "I can't wait to see you being all pregnant, I can't wait for the day when we'll get no time to ourselves; when our little boy would be in this room, interrupting us when we try to get it on. Seeing you picking him up, cuddling him, and overall being such an _amazing _mother. Those nights where we get to put him to bed, and then we reminisce about the day, and we'll no longer need those touches or anything that we're used to now." Although he could not see that soft face, he felt the breathing becoming shallow and slow, and so smiled and kissed the back of his neck, "I can't wait to make you my husband, when we can do this all over again. I love you so much, Vio…"

* * *

**Blood**

Shadow stood in the kitchen, slaving over a stew; every so often putting some more ingredients into the dinner. He hummed a small tune to himself, and allowed himself to look to the small teddy bear that sat on the sofa; the hand—made teddy bear from Red for the baby whom was more than likely being bonded with their mother in the bedroom. He smirked and continued with the somewhat strange concoction of foods which he was sure would feed Vio's undoubtedly strange cravings. He picked up the herbs that were on the counter, and after observing them for a moment, taking in the scent for a second. He frowned, and looked to the bedroom door, Vio was always the one that cooked, and so would be better educated as to what to use. He went over to the door and slowly entered. Looking back, he could not think that anything could have prepared him for what was waiting for him.

Vio was clutching at his middle, groaning in pain and squeezing his eyes shut. As soon as he heard the door creaking open, he looked up, the tears running down his red face, and staining the soft skin. Shadow dropped the herbs and moved closer, cupping his hands around the man's face and wiping the tears, "Baby, what's wrong? Vi—Vi?" His question was answered as he felt and smelled the crimson liquid on the bed sheets. The two men exchanged a panicked glance, "I'll go get a doctor, you stay here!"

Vio grabbed Shadow's hand before he had a chance to leave, and shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Shadow…"

* * *

**Pen and Paper**

_Vi—Vi,_

_I'm sorry, so sorry about what has happened. I should have been there, I should never let you out of my sight. I should have made sure that you were always in the same room as me, so that I could protect you and the baby. They say there was nothing we could have done to prevent this, and that due to the fact that neither of us was made to carry babies, this should have been inevitable, but I can't help but feel guilty. I know that you'll tell me not to blame myself, and that it was your fault. But it wasn't, honestly. You were being an amazing mother; looking after yourself, eating well, not doing anything that you even _thought _might hurt the baby. It's not your fault. _

_Even if I could have done nothing to stop it, I at least wished I was there to make sure I could have held you, and tried my hardest to keep the pain at bay. Although this is naturally a difficult thing to get over, the look on your face is going to stay with me forever. The physical pain, the pain of losing our child and I'm scared that you were feeling the pain of the disappointment you thought I would feel. I'm not disappointed, Vi—Vi. These things happen. Even with heterosexual couples. I know how badly you want to have a baby; I can't wait for the day I get to hold you and your baby—filled belly close to me, the day where I can wake up to find you and our son or daughter next to me. You're going to be an amazing mother, but we have to be patient. If you find it's too hard or scary to try again, we can try again—I don't mind being the bearer of the child. _

_I don't know what I'm supposed to say at this point, or if there is anything that I can say to make you feel better. All I know is that I'm whole—heartedly sorry that I couldn't think of anything to say to your face to make you feel happy, and so instead I'm hiding behind pen and paper, writing you a letter to make you feel better. All I know is that I'm so incredibly angry with Red and Blue visiting you now as you lay staring at the ceiling, almost as if your silence and glazed stare will bring our child back, and they have the nerve to bring Amethyst in to see you! I won't say anything, Vi—Vi, I'm so tired… _

_I love you. Damn it, Vio, I love you so damned much. I can't wait to marry you, to have children with you, to spend the rest of our lives together. I guess I should wrap this up now, and go home. You don't seem to want my company any more… But I'll be back. And I'll keep coming back until you let me hold you again. I promise you that._

_All my love, forever and for always, _

—_Shadow Link_

* * *

**Keeping a Secret**

Vio stood in the bathroom, and with Shadow's arms wrapped around his waist, he allowed his hands to shake freely as the two stared at the white stick in the violet—clad Link's hand, waiting for that sign to show what their fates and future would hold. When that damned pink plus sign appeared before their eyes, they looked to each other and nodded. No fluttering in their hearts, just tears in their eyes. No tears of joy, or fear, or even sorrow; just those which told the fear of history repeating itself.

* * *

**Silence**

The silence was deafening to Vio and Shadow as they stood in the centre of the living room. With Shadow holding his small love from behind, Green sat on his own while Blue and Red were cuddled on the loveseat with Amethyst between them. Shadow placed his hands on the steadily growing bump of three months; although they had planned to keep it a secret, they no longer could. "We're pregnant again." And the deafening silence echoed with those words. That fear of history repeating itself tearing through the nothingness that they knew was to come.

* * *

**Dreams**

Vio sat up in bed, looking to the end of the piece of furniture to the darkness, trying to make out the cot; empty, save for the blanket and the toy that Red had given them and made by hand. He searched around, frantically, the cold sweat running down his features, all the while Shadow asleep next to him. Finally, his hands and eyes rested against the eight—month pregnant stomach; it had been a dream. Another damned dream that had been plaguing his sleeping haven for the entirety of the pregnancy. Those dreams that had followed his fear and paranoia for as long as he could remember, the ones that would mean he would wake Shadow and seek comfort in him from the fears of the dark.

Those dreams, like the one he had just been saved from, which included shadow creatures intruding the world of light, and with their tendrils taking his soul mate away from him while he stood helplessly with the baby in his arms. The screams of pain echoing around the darkness of the world he could not get to, and so was forced to stand and watch; watch as they took his dark replica of the Four Sword, watch as they plunged it into him over and over, and watch as he took his final screams as a living man. As his love faded into the shadows he had come from, he could hear the skin being penetrated, hear the gasps of the final breath, and hear as each part of his own mind stopped functioning, as he dropped the son they had wanted for so long.

He woke up quickly, each time, to the smell of that damned crimson liquid burning his nostrils, and nothing he could do would rid that stench. And so he nestled into the arms of his lover and father of his child, hoping in vain that those strong arms would keep unconscious tendrils at bay.

* * *

**Hold my Hand **

Nayru, Din and Farore, knowledgeable of the fact that Vio would refuse to be put unconscious in fear of the dreams returning, or something happening to himself or his baby, blessed him with a temporary birth canal the day his baby began moving around his insides, trying to find a way out. To this day, Shadow would say—_would, Vio smirks in despair_—that holding that small, soft and tanned hand as he screamed was the hardest thing that had ever had to do. And each time Vio had clasped his hand so tight he could feel the other man's quickening his pulse, his heart sank for the sadness of the knowledge that this was his own fault; he had been the one to impregnate the purple Link, and so wished for there to be anything he could do to lessen the pain.

Little did Shadow know that when being told this in the future, Vio would only answer with, "_Just by holding my hand, Shadow, you were doing ev'rything to make it perfect_."

* * *

**Love**

Vio stopped pushing when told too, and with one more, the baby was born. Shadow was the first of the two to see their son, and cut the cord which meant that the little boy would be its own person. Once the Vio and the baby had been cleaned, Shadow walked toward the dozing Vio and showed him their purple—haired offspring. "Sorry, sweetie. He looks just like me." The new mother could not hear, however, over the thumping that was appearing from his heart to his head as he realised the unconditional love of parent to child.

* * *

**Mirror**

"Hey, little Midnight," Shadow almost sang, looking over the cot to the small baby, and pulling a small teddy from behind his back, "Look what Daddy's got for you!" He smirked as two small hands reached out for it, he put it in the arms and watched intently as the few month old baby pulled the soft material close to himself and chewed on the ears of the stuffed bear. "Yeah, I thought you might like that…" He ran a hand through the purple hair, and smiled inwardly. It was hard to believe at some point in his life he did not want to have children.

Vio wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist and held him close, kissing the back of his neck, "As if he needs anymore toys, Shadow." He frowned however, feeling the sheath of his sword on the belt that the Link's wore around their middle of their tunics. "Where're you going? Were you trying to sneak away from me?" Shadow turned, and kissed his smaller lover, holding his hands lightly.

"You're going to hate me, but I had a vision, and I think there's a shard of the Dark Mirror around here, and… I don't know, I feel as though even just a little bit of it may have some magic properties to it."

* * *

**Two Roads**

Shadow would make the fatal mistake, a mistake that he would hope that others would not make. When given the opportunity to travel two roads, he wished that he could do both, and yet, he stood silently at the crossroads, questioning the safety of the two. The right where the branches of trees hung low, and the living beings wilted and lost their green hue. The left on the other hand… Was almost perfect. With trees and vegetation seemingly looking as though it had been kept up. He took the left, and from the ground the tendrils of shadow beings bore down upon him, and took his carbon copy of the Four Sword.

* * *

**Dying**

Vio knelt by the side of his lover; of his soul mate, staring at the wounds that were made over his body where the blade had been inserted and pulled out over and over. His mouth opened to omit silent screams as he felt as though the muscle pumping blood throughout his body was pulled out forcefully and broke across the floor. Without thinking, he pulled the sword from the body, ignoring the sound that the crimson liquid made as the obstruction was removed. He shoved the body, shaking it lightly, before moving over him. "Shadow?" He asked, or just barely through the tears that choked him in his throat, "Shadow!" He straddled the hips, and allowed the pads of his fingers to trace over those expressions, almost as if he was seeing them in the light for the first time again.

"Shadow!" He repeated louder, trying to slap the side of his face. He winced at how cold his skin was, and how it had paled since they last saw each other. He held onto those hands, the hands that had brought him countless nights of pleasure, that had held his throughout Hyrule and that had promised him the world and had promised him a future. He kissed the fingers gently, and howled in pain as he did not receive even a twitch in reply. He fell down, and felt the blood that made up partly their child soaked his purple tunic. He welcomed the warmth of this, as he certainly knew he would receive none from the skin. He knew that he would not flush with excitement as their hearts melted into one.

Instead, he felt stillness around Shadow's flat breasts, while his own heart ached. Ached for the thought of their son without a father, ached for the loss of a life, and ached for the fact that his one true love, the first he had been attracted too, and the only he had imagined himself spending the rest of his life with, had slipped away from his grasp. He laid in the cold embrace of the body before him well into the night, when the birds had sang their last goodbye to the sun charging to the east. Promises and love spilling from his mouth over and over, while the tears from his eyes had not stopped.

Vio, Purple Hero of the Four Sword, fell exhausted and exasperated next to his lover. Maybe he would wake from this in the morning.

Shadow Link always did like pranks.

* * *

**Healing**

Five years have passed since the love of his life has sunk back into the shadows, and each time he finds himself alone, he cannot help but look down to his shadow and run shaking fingers down the darkness of where he once laid—_he grimaces in disgust and embarrassment at the lengths he has gone to in an attempt to feel that intimacy with his lover again_—and as he watches his son and Red and Blue's daughter running to the waters of Lake Hylia, he nearly lets the smile slip on his face.

The wind rustles the leaves around the four Link's, whilst Midnight and Amethyst are being taught to swim by their 'uncles', he feels his heart thumping dangerously in his chest. He curses himself silently for not realising it sooner; although he may never get his Shadow back, there is always going to be a part of him in that purple—haired little boy, with the mischief in his red eyes. Almost an exact copy of Shadow, but with his mother's intelligence. He has long stopped asking where his father went, despite knowing that he came from Vio, and has accepted the green clad hero beside the purple Link as his one day step—father, and knows that one day soon, he might be able to heal.

One day.

* * *

**Fin~  
**—runs from Shadow fans—SORRY. D8  
Mygodihatethekidsname… There's some M rated versions of some of the themes. Interested? SAY AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE (it'll be healing and how they came up with that pathetic excuse of a name).  
NEVER. DOING. THEMES. AGAIN.  
Feed the author and tells if you'd like the lemony goodness. :D


End file.
